Insensible corazón de hielo
by Nina Keehl
Summary: Se pregunta por qué tiene que estar con un chico tan exagerado y emocional mientras compra una bolsa de galletas con chocolate. ¡Incluso lo ha llamado insensible durante la discusión! Así que ahí está él, con una disculpa en los labios y un postre en las manos, expresando que su corazón de hielo es capaz de derretirse ante la persona adecuada.


¡ _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Bien, bien, ¿empecé algo tarde este asombroso anime? ¡Siempre llego tarde a todo! Aunque bien, ahora que he llegado, les advierto que no me iré tan fácil.**_

 _ **Siendo alguien que ama nadar y practicó natación por un largo tiempo, me fue complicado shippear algo en un inicio que no fuera** HaruxAgua. **Este hombre es mi espíritu animal, ah.**_

 _ **No obstante, soy una fangirl y es ley natural que tarde o temprano terminaría shippeando algo. ¿Adivinan qué fue? Así es, lectoras y lectores, el** RinHaru **capturó mi corazón.**_

 _ **So, tenía que expresar mi amor por** Free! **y la ship de alguna forma.**_

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

 _Free!_ y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Insensible corazón de hielo.**

* * *

 _ **"** Lo escogí a usted porque me dí cuenta de que valía la pena, _

_valía los riesgos... valía la vida **".**_

 **—** Pablo Neruda.

 **.**

 **.**

— Insensible corazón de hielo. —Haruka repitió tales palabras en alto por tercera vez durante los veinte minutos que llevaba caminando. Arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo y se detuvo frente al cristal de una pequeña cafetería atraído por los pastelillos decorados que eran exhibidos en el lugar. — ¿Soy insensible?—cuestionó para sí mismo en un murmullo.

 _Te quiero tal como eres_ , era el mensaje con chocolate que llevaba un listón rosado en uno de los postres. Haru se inclinó sobre el cristal apoyando su frente contra éste sin importar que tan extraño pareciera ante los ojos de las personas que transitaban por la calle. No podía evitar perderse en esa sencilla frase.

 _¿Tal como eres…?_ No había por qué pensarlo siquiera cuando eso era lo más lógico del mundo, era una clase de ley universal o una verdad tan grande como el hecho innegable de que el agua tiene vida. ¡Claro que él quería a Rin Matsuoka tal como era! Y vaya que no se trataba de una persona que se pudiera considerar sencilla.

— Oi, ¿Haru? ¡Qué sorpresa!

El aludido levantó la mirada al reconocer la voz. Rei Ryugazaki sonrió a manera de saludo, a lo que Nanase simplemente se separó del cristal así como de la línea que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

— Rei, hola.

Su compañero de relevo se había mudado a Tokio aproximadamente dos años atrás cuando inició sus estudios universitarios y, al residir en la misma zona departamental, era común verlo tan seguido como veía a Makoto.

— ¿También has venido por un pastelillo?—Antes de que pudiese dar respuesta alguna al cuestionamiento, el de cabello azulado prosiguió. — ¡Ah, este café tiene los mejores! No sólo son deliciosos, sino que su imagen es verdaderamente hermosa. —Rei se colocó justo a su lado con la vista en los pequeños pasteles que habían distraído a Haru durante su caminata.

El nadador profesional se mantuvo en silencio ante la observación hecha por su amigo y lejos de que Ryugazaki se molestara ante ello, simplemente sonrió a sabiendas de que mantener una conversación no era una gran habilidad de la que Haruka pudiese presumir, sin embargo, su silencio no significaba falta de interés. /No en todas las ocasiones. / Además, no podía evitar preocuparse ante esa expresión ausente y confundida en el rostro del mayor.

— Son los preferidos de Nagisa —animó a continuar Rei la plática por su cuenta—, lo cual es una suerte para ambos. Mientras él disfruta de su sabor, yo disfruto de la belleza que tienen. Planeo hacer pastelillos como estos en su cumpleaños cuando vaya a visitarlo, ¿qué piensas? ¿Una idea cursi, verdad?—Ryugazaki soltó a reír mientras se acomodaba los anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz. En parte porque necesitaban una reparación, en otra para ocultar el sonrojo que tiñó sus mejillas.

— Muy cursi —acordó Haru y apartó su atención del cristal para mirar a su antiguo compañero. — Nagisa lo apreciará. Si se trata de comida, siempre lo hace.

— Sí, bueno, quiero esforzarme más esta vez. —Los pómulos de Rei se tornaron de un tono carmín aún mayor mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. — El año pasado me perdí una fecha importante debido a los exámenes finales. Él dijo que entendía pero, bueno… No fui un novio adecuado al dejarlo solo.

Haru volteó la mirada hacia el lado contrario.

— Es inevitable no ser un novio adecuado cuando se trata de relaciones a larga distancia —musitó dando la vuelta para caminar hacia la entrada del local. Una campanilla resonó en el lugar cuando ingresó y el sonido se repitió cuando la puerta cerró detrás de Rei, quien le había seguido.

— M-Makoto me contó que Rin estará de visita esta semana. —El tartamudeo al inicio de la oración hizo claro el nerviosismo de Ryugazaki al inclinar su conversación al tema entre la relación de Nanase y el antiguo capitán de Samezuka.

— Sí.

— Ah… ¡Ah, ahora entiendo por qué has venido a comprar algo aquí!—exclamó Rei— En un principio me pareció extraño encontrarte en este lugar cuando la comida dulce no es de tu agrado. Si Rin está de visita, entonces la respuesta es lógica; haz venido a comprarle galletas.

— ¿Galletas?

— Las prefiere sobre cualquier otro postre. Aunque eso debes saberlo ya. —El menor agitó la mano restando importancia a tal hecho y caminó hacia el mostrador del local. Haru le siguió de cerca con la cabeza gacha, repasando en su mente la información recibida.

Su relación con Rin Matsuoka pronto rebasaría el año y medio, esto refiriéndose a su noviazgo desde el punto de partida oficial y no los seis meses previos en los que ambos fueron demasiado torpes en aclarar la situación. _Es bastante obvio que somos novios, no vi necesidad de oficiarlo, Haru_ , había dicho el antes capitán de Samezuka. _En todo caso, debiste decirme algo._ Nanase aún recuerda lo incómodo que era reconocer sus propios errores y no le agradó nada sentirse del mismo modo en ese preciso instante cuando debió aceptar para sí que no tenía idea alguna de que su pareja prefería las galletas.

 _Pero él lucía alegre cuando le regalé el pastel de fresa en su cumpleaños…_ , pensó a lo que su conciencia (ni siquiera le sorprendía que ésta tuviese una voz extrañamente parecida a la de Makoto) respondió que no importaba lo que decidiera obsequiarle a su pareja, Rin siempre lo recibiría con entusiasmo por el simple hecho de que fuera un presente suyo. Exceptuando la caballa, por supuesto, de la que prefería huir cada que Haruka la proponía para desayuno, comida o cena.

Fuera de eso, Rin se esforzaba en ser considerado con él. Viajaba de un continente a otro tanto como sus entrenamientos se lo permitían sólo para verlo un par de días o una semana completa cuando tenía el tiempo suficiente, siempre le llevaba algún regalo aun fuera la cosa más sencilla –los llaveros estaban a nada de apoderarse de un cajón entero en su escritorio–, y aunque ambos disfrutaban de molestarse uno al otro hasta que desencadenaban una pelea ridícula justo como la de esa tarde, Haru contaba casi de manera inconsciente con que en el momento que él quisiera volver, los brazos de Rin le esperarían sin objeción alguna.

Porque a pesar de todo, él lo quería tal y como era. Apático, inexperto en múltiples situaciones, torpe en otras más e incluso siendo un insensible corazón de hielo.

Por vez primera en el tiempo que llevaba manteniendo su relación, de verdad temió no ser merecedor de ese cariño incondicional que Rin le expresaba de manera tan sincera.

— Puedes intentar con las que tienen chocolate—la voz de Rei le regresó al presente de golpe y alzó la mirada hacia la bolsa amarrada con un moño rojo que le extendía su amigo. — Un postre siempre es el inicio para la reconciliación perfecta tras una pelea.

Haru arrugó el ceño.

— ¿Por qué crees que hemos peleado?

Ryugazaki se tensó por completo y la seria mirada de Haruka sobre él no ayudó en nada a disminuir el nerviosismo que pronto le envolvió mientras buscaba en su mente repleta de teorías una que le ayudaría a escapar de la situación a la que se había zambullido sin pensar.

— ¿E-Eh? No, yo quise decir, me refiero que, bueno…—parloteó en murmullos angustiados sin atinar a decir algo con coherencia alguna. — Es que tu expresión lucía un poco apagada cuando me encontré contigo, creí que-, ¡l-lo siento!—Rei inclinó su cuerpo mientras se disculpaba. — No debía hacer conjeturas sobre su vida amorosa, Haruka-senpai.

— Ya te he dicho que me llames Haru —musitó el mayor volteando la mirada. Sintió el calor acumularse en sus mejillas tras la conclusión de Ryugazaki e internamente se cuestionó si era tan obvio el hecho de haber tenido una discusión reciente con Rin.

Si Makoto estuviera en Tokio en este momento, sería más fácil lidiar con esto, se dijo internamente mientras volvía la vista hacia Rei.

— ¿Los postres funcionan con Nagisa cuando pelean?—Un tenue sonrojo coloró las mejillas del nadador profesional, mas su mirada permanecía seria como de costumbre esforzándose en no expresar demasiado de su inseguridad ante la clara falta de experiencia que tenía en cuanto a relaciones.

— Uh, bueno… No peleamos seguido, es muy extraña la vez en que sí, pero, así es. Los postres o cualquier tipo de comida siempre lo alegran—encogió los hombros mientras volvía a extender la bolsa de galletas que Haru aceptó sin decir palabra alguna. — Ah, claro, también una honesta disculpa si es que yo causé su enfado —agregó Rei en ese tono tan suyo al hablar como si estuviera leyendo los conceptos de la teoría más simple.

— ¿Y si la culpa fue de él?

Ryugazaki frunció ligeramente el entrecejo al pensar con mayor detenimiento sobre ello. Las escasas peleas en su relación eran fugaces, duraban alrededor de minutos y normalmente se debía a alguna imprudencia por parte de Nagisa. Estaba a nada de responder la pregunta de su viejo compañero de relevo cuando otra idea cruzó por su mente. Quizá Haru no se refería a Hazuki con aquella pregunta.

— En una relación, la culpa no sólo recae en uno de los involucrados, por algo son una pareja. —Rei inició el camino hacia la caja registradora tras tomar un solo pastelillo. Haru le siguió de cerca cargando con las galletas de listón rojizo como si de un saco de diamantes se tratara. — Independientemente de qué fue lo que causó la discusión, siempre se debe considerar los sentimientos de la otra persona.

— Uhm—Haruka torció los labios en una mueca apenas visible.

Aquello sonaba a que mantener la estabilidad en una relación significaba ir en contra de todo principio de libertad a la que tan leal había sido durante toda una vida.

 _Dejar tu orgullo de lado no te vuelve menos libre, principalmente si se trata de una persona a quien quieres._ Arrugó el ceño mientras maldecía conocer tan bien a Makoto que era capaz de adivinar la clase de consejo que le brindaría exactamente en el tono considerado que tanto caracterizaba a su mejor amigo.

— Mentiste —acusó Haruka una vez que Rei había pagado por el pequeño postre y un café caliente. El de estilo libre dejó la bolsita de galletas frente a la chica que atendía, mas su mirada estaba fija sobre el de cabellos azulados quien se sintió –una vez más– intimidado por Nanase.

— ¿Mentir? No, no he mentido en nada, de verdad. Eso lo leí en un libro sobre-

— Mentiste —insistió Haru arrugando el ceño— Eres un novio adecuado.

Rei dio un respingo sobre su lugar e instantáneamente su rostro comenzó a adquirir un tono carmín desde las mejillas hasta su frente. Haru apenas lo miró de reojo mientras pagaba por la bolsita de galletas.

— Supongo que… sí, quizá lo soy. —El de anteojos recibió su café en la parte libre del mostrador y tomó un sobre de azúcar rasgando el borde de la envoltura para verter el contenido sobre la bebida. — Aunque hay una alta probabilidad de que mi relación tendría mayores y más recurrentes problemas si Nagisa estuviese viviendo en otro continente. —Rei colocó la tapa sobre el vaso y lo selló con fuerza para evitar que se derramara en el camino. Pese a que no miraba a su acompañante de manera directa, Nanase pudo adivinar que el otro sonreía. — En ese sentido, tú y Rin son asombrosos. Una pareja, si bien peculiar, son adecuados el uno para el otro.

Haru ensanchó ligeramente los ojos ante tal conclusión, sin embargo, algo dentro suyo le recordó que sabía mejor que nadie lo adecuado que Rin era para él, sólo esperaba ser lo mismo para su pareja, rival y amigo.

Si Matsuoka fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos, estaba convencido de que habría rebatido de manera burlona sobre que no tenía que dudarlo siquiera.

— Ustedes dos libran cualquier obstáculo con la misma naturalidad que imponen nuevos tiempos en sus carreras. Parece que, tal como nacieron para estar bajo el agua, —Rei hizo una breve pausa y entonces sonrió, seguro de contar con la verdad de lo que diría a continuación—, nacieron para quererse uno al otro sin importar qué.

Nunca antes había escuchado palabras tan cursis (mentira, teniendo un novio como Rin Matsuoka, claro que había escuchado todo tipo de tontería romántica), mas no fue capaz de negar que era cierto. Así que sonrió, ese tipo de sonrisa que era tan él, una simple sombra de una mueca casi amigable, un atisbo de que sus labios se han curveado para expresar algo que no es emoción por comer caballa o ver una alberca llena a mitad del verano.

— Sí… supongo que sí —musitó sosteniendo con mayor fuerza la bolsa de galletas.

Rei hizo un amago de comentar algo más al respecto, pero selló sus labios sabiendo que todo lo que podía decir para ayudar a su amigo ya estaba dicho y su intervención debía terminar en ese momento. Sobre todo porque un asunto importante le esperaba en la universidad y al mirar el reloj en su muñeca se percató de que iba –aunque poco– retrasado.

— ¡Ah!—exclamó— Tengo que llegar a clase, hoy presentaré una práctica importante—parloteó algo más que Haru ya no logró entender del todo, por lo que sólo se quedó a un lado suyo mirándole en silencio mientras Ryugazaki guardaba el pastelillo en un recipiente de plástico que metió a su mochila y sujetando el café, anduvo hacia la puerta del local.

La campanilla volvió a sonar cuando ambos salieron del café.

— ¡Saluda a Rin de mi parte!—Rei agitó su mano libre a modo de despedida mientras se alejaba, a lo que Haru sólo asintió en silencio. Dio vuelta sobre su propio sitio y emprendió el camino de vuelta al departamento en el que residía.

Pensó en la posibilidad de quedarse un rato más fuera, después de todo ya había comprado algo que le serviría para reconciliarse y las galletas bien valían encapricharse otro rato. Sin embargo, sus pasos fueron en contra de su orgullo cuando aceleraron hacia el edificio donde vivía y cayó en cuenta que no tenía la voluntad para luchar contra su ridículo impulso.

Debía admitir que existían ocasiones en las que se aburría de estar enojado. Más aún si se trataba de la primera tarde de Rin en Tokio.

El edificio no tenía elevador, un hecho al que nunca le había tomado importancia alguna, no obstante, en ese momento consideró seriamente presentar una queja mientras pensaba en lo sencillo y rápido que sería llegar a su apartamento contando con uno y no tener que lidiar en subir los escalones prácticamente corriendo.

Se sentía un tanto idiota al creer en la posibilidad de que Rin decidiera irse del departamento durante su ausencia, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él jamás haría algo como eso por más enfadado que estuviese. Aun así, quería asegurarse de ello por cuenta propia.

Cuando Haruka abrió la puerta del departamento, un olor familiar inundó sus fosas nasales y pareció recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo viajando hasta su estómago, el cuál rugió reconociendo lo que se cocinaba dentro del lugar.

 _Caballa asada._

Ahí, frente a la estufa de la pequeña cocina del lugar, Rin le daba la espalda concentrado en su tarea de cocina.

— ¿Qué haces?—cuestionó en voz alta. Matsuoka apenas le miró por sobre el hombro, consciente de que si se giraba por completo el sentimiento le atacaría obligándolo a bajar las defensas que se esforzaba en mantener tan estoicas como el orgullo de su pareja.

— ¿No es obvio?—ironizó inclinándose a apagar el fuego— Dijiste que querías comer caballa asada.

— Y tú dijiste que no.

— Yo digo muchas cosas —Rin soltó una breve risa a la vez que se estiraba hacia la alacena y sacaba un par de platos donde servir la comida.

— También dijiste que soy insensible —aquellas palabras lograron turbarlo por un momento, con lentitud dejó los platos a un lado de la estufa y entonces se giró hacia él.

— ¿Te afectó que dijera eso?—Haru desvió la mirada. Matsuoka se llevó una mano hacia su cuello frotándolo con ligero nerviosismo y un atisbo de culpa se presentó en su expresión. Sin más remedio, soltó un suspiro resignado antes de hablar. — No eres insensible, bueno, hay ocasiones en las que no.

— Es culpa tuya —rebatió Haruka volviendo la vista hacia su novio— Si no me aceptaras de esta forma, entonces no tendría que serlo—agregó apretando la bolsa en su mano haciendo al plástico crujir, aunque el sonido fue opacado por la sonora risa que provino de Rin. — ¿De qué estás riéndote?—cuestionó Haru, claramente ofendido.

— ¡Oi, Haru!—soltó aun dejando a la vista su filosa sonrisa— Eso es algo ridículo. Yo jamás me permitiría privarte de lo que eres cuando es la principal razón por la que estoy contigo. Mira que si no me gustaras con todo y tu apatía, ni siquiera te habría elegido como rival en el agua.

Nanase rodó los ojos y volvió a mover su cabeza hacia un lado. Rin no hizo nada por evitar la risa burlona que escapó de sus labios ante esa manía tan suya por evitarle la mirada.

— Siempre has sido libre de ser tú cuando estás conmigo. No entiendo a qué viene esto ahora. —Sin previo aviso, Matsuoka ignoró por completo su tarea de servir la comida recién hecha y caminó hacia donde su novio se mantenía de pie negándose a mirarlo siquiera.

— Sólo es un recordatorio—musitó Haru de mala gana al sentir la cercanía de Rin a menos de un metro suyo. De manera inconsciente dejó caer los hombros como quien busca consuelo, que fue exactamente lo que su novio le brindó al atraerlo hacia él en un abrazo que Haruka no respondió. Bastaba con envolverse en la calidez que emanaba de Rin. — Tú también debes ser libre de ser tú estando conmigo.

Matsuoka sonrió ampliamente al tiempo de se separaba del abrazo y miraba a su pareja de frente.

— Lo soy.

Haru estuvo de acuerdo con esa respuesta. No imaginaba ni un solo momento de su vida en el que Rin Matsuoka no fuera exactamente la persona que él quería. Emocional, exagerado, competitivo y ridículamente la persona más llorona que conocía. El que fuera de tal modo lo convertía en el adecuado para su –también larga– lista de defectos.

— Eh, ¿esas son galletas?—la mirada escarlata de Rin descendió hacia la bolsa de plástico que Nanase sostenía en una de sus manos. El azabache apretó el plástico entre sus dedos y entonces levantó el obsequio entregándoselo con cierta rudeza.

— Te gustan, ¿no?—ni siquiera esperó a que Matsuoka diera las gracias cuando emprendió el camino hacia la estufa donde la caballa asada le esperaba en el sartén.

— Y a ti te gusta la caballa —comentó Rin rasgando el moño rojo y abriendo de inmediato la bolsa para tomar una de las galletas. Haru sonrió tenuemente por el comentario así como el exclamo de sorpresa que le escuchó soltar a su pareja tras el primer bocado del postre.

— Supongo que así resolvemos nosotros nuestras peleas—murmuró colocando el pescado asado sobre ambos platos, sirviendo más cantidad en uno que en el otro.

— ¿Uhm?—Matsuoka caminó hacia él sentándose en uno de los banquillos de la barra mirándole con una expresión de duda, pero no expresando pregunta alguna puesto que su boca se encontraba demasiado ocupada en digerir la tercera galleta que comía. Las boronas eran perfectamente visibles en sus labios así como alrededor de ellos dándole una apariencia infantil. Haru casi pudo ver en su lugar al niño de antaño que le molestaba todo el tiempo con el tema de hacer relevos.

— Nada —acercó un plato de pescado asado frente a su pareja aunque sospechaba que ese pedazo de caballa quedaría intacto por el resto de la tarde. Lo desayunaré mañana, entonces, se dijo mentalmente mientras se concentraba en su propio plato de comida.

— Haru, ¿quieres ver una película?

Nanase arrugó el ceño sin siquiera mirarlo.

— No quiero.

— ¡Haru!

El mencionado no expresó señal alguna de mostrarse arrepentido ante su decisión y se concentró en saborear el sabor salado del pescado. Rin descansó los brazos sobre la barra apoyando su mentón sobre estos mientras mordisqueaba otra galleta.

— Dijimos que hoy sería una tarde de películas—farfulló. Haru detuvo por un momento el bocado que se llevaba a la boca y dejó los palillos sobre el plato.

— Ver películas contigo es mala idea. Hablas todo el tiempo y siempre lloras.

— ¡Que no estaba llorando!—exclamó al instante azotando una mano contra la barra. Ignorando olímpicamente aquel estallido de su novio, Haruka tomó los palillos nuevamente y prosiguió con su bocado.

— No más tarde de películas. ¿Acaso no fue por eso la pelea de hoy?

Rin tomó otra galleta y la mordió con más fuerza de la necesaria, parecía ser que al tragar su bocado estaba tragándose también el orgullo.

— Culpa tuya. Tú fuiste quien sacó el papel con el nombre de esa película.

— ¿Ah?—Haru retiró su atención de la caballa— ¡Eso fue tu culpa!

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Que sí!

Rin soltó una buena carcajada y las mejillas del azabache se coloraron al saberse presa de su ridículo juego por molestarle. Masculló un _idiota_ entre dientes para después llenarse la boca con una buena parte de la caballa asada.

— Bueno, entonces elige esta vez tú la película.

Aquello sí logró interesar al ex-nadador de Iwatobi.

— Bien.

Tomó su plato de comida y caminó hasta la sala. Aunque el trayecto era corto, resultó complicado con Rin rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y negándose cual niño a dejarlo caminar solo. Haru bufó, mas no opuso resistencia alguna a las infantilidades de su novio. A fin de cuentas, él elegiría la película y esta vez se aseguraría de que fuera una que no desencadenara algún tipo de discusión como la más reciente esa misma tarde.

Porque incluso cuando sus peleas tenían de origen la situación más ridículamente sencilla, era algo que ninguno de los dos –siendo exactamente como eran, competitivos– podían o querían evitar. En ocasiones dudaban de que fuera esa la manera en la que una relación normal debía desarrollarse, sin embargo, ellos no eran normales y su relación jamás lo sería. Pese a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, esto no era algo que les arrebatara el sueño por las noches.

Bastaba con saber que uno era tan libre de ser quien era en compañía del otro y viceversa. Ese era el único tipo de relación que de verdad querían.

Además, mientras más peleas ridículas tuvieran, mayores esfuerzos de reconciliación tendrían que llevar a cabo. Y ciertamente, esos momentos eran los preferidos tanto para Rin como para Haru.

 _— ¿De verdad estás llorando por esto?_

 _— ¡No estoy llorando!_

 _— No es para tanto, Rin. Deja de llorar._

 _— ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?!_

 _— Luces ridículo._

 _— Tú luces ridículo._

 _— ¿Qué? No es así. El único patético que está llorando ahora eres tú._

 _— Algunas veces es necesario llorar, ¿sabes?_

 _— Pero no cuando es la séptima vez que vemos Titanic. Si ya sabes que Jack morirá, ¿qué necesidad de llorar?_

 _— ¡No estaba llorando!_

 _— ¡Claro que sí!_

 _— ¡Y a ti qué si estoy llorando, entonces!_

 _— Es molesto escucharte. Y ni siquiera lo haces por una buena razón._

 _— Eso es porque tú eres un insensible corazón de hielo._

 _— ¿Insensible corazón de hielo? …No lo soy._

 _— Lo eres._

 _— Y tú eres un fastidio._

 _— Si tanto te molesto, ¡vete!_

 _— ¡Es mi departamento!_

 _— Me da igual, vete._

 _— Bien, me voy._

 _— Bien._

 _— Bien._

 _— ¡BIEN!_

El dorso de la mano de Rin acariciaba con suavidad la sonrosada mejilla de su novio, concentrado en su respiración lenta y agotada así como las pequeñas gotas de sudor que hacían a su cabello pegarse sobre su frente y junto al color rojizo en su rostro daba una imagen que Matsuoka deseaba guardar por siempre en su memoria. Al menos, permanecería en su mente hasta que tuviera que volver a recorrer el océano de un continente a otro sólo para apreciar en vivo esa imagen que ahora tenía frente a él y que le mantenía renuente a dejarse vencer por el sueño.

Haruka siempre lucía más hermoso tras hacer el amor.

— ¿Qué?—cuestionó al notar la tenue sonrisa que se formó en los labios del azabache. Conociéndolo, Nanase debía estar rememorando la ridícula pelea de esa tarde y el tan sólo recordarla también, Rin hizo un pequeño mohín cual si fuera un niño al que le recuerdan sus errores.

 _Sí que fue una pelea sin sentido_ , pensó para sí mismo liberando un quedo suspiro.

Fue entonces que Haru giró su cuerpo sobre la cama hasta quedar frente a su novio, una vez que creyó capturada su atención, abrió los ojos fijándolos directamente sobre los de su pareja. No importaba qué tanto conociera ese par de ojos azul como el agua, Matsuoka aún sentía que era arrastrado al fondo de un mar brillante y atrapado en las olas contra las que no podía –ni quería– luchar.

— Cada día me convenzo más —habló Haru en un tono bajo dirigiendo su mano hacia la de Rin y sosteniéndola entre la suya—, aunque no termino de decidir si es bueno o malo.

El apodado _tiburón_ arrugó con suavidad el ceño en un gesto de clara confusión.

— ¿Convencerte? ¿De qué hablas, Haru?—preguntó a la vez que una baja risa se mezclaba entre sus palabras, divertido por esa manera tan extraña de expresarse que caracterizaba a Nanase.

— De que te quiero tal y como eres.

Ciertamente, Rin no esperaba algo como eso, por lo que su expresivo rostro fue de una situación a otra en menos de cinco segundos. Ensanchó los ojos ante la sorpresa, después arrugó el entrecejo como si buscara algo más allá de esas palabras tan claras, finalmente oprimió los labios y giró sobre la cama quedando boca arriba.

— ¿Cómo dices algo así tan de pronto?—masculló.

— ¿Te incomoda?

— ¡No!—Rin se giró de nueva cuenta hacia Haru con rapidez a lo que él tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás ante la imprevista cercanía entre sus rostros. — Es sólo que fue repentino—aclaró bajando el tono de su voz. En todo un año de relación formal que mantenían –aún a la distancia–, Haru no era de quienes se expresaba con tanta naturalidad y enfrentarse a una confesión como esa realmente fue algo que tomó a Rin por sorpresa.

No obstante, cuando repitió sus palabras por tercera vez una sonrisa surcó sus labios de manera natural. Nanase parecía siempre estar un paso delante de todo.

— También te quiero tal y como eres, Haru.

El de cabello oscuro giró la cabeza hacia el techo con la expresión neutral que le caracterizaba la mayoría del tiempo (Rin conocía ya tantas expresiones en ese rostro cuando de estar en la cama se trataba que a veces dudaba que fuera la misma persona) y cerró los ojos.

— No cuenta. Yo lo dije primero.

— ¿Ehh?—fue la queja inmediata de Matsuoka— ¡Claro que cuenta! No puedes apropiarte de esa frase así como así. Oi, ¿podrías mirarme cuando te hablo? Es grosero si finges dormir. —Rin se incorporó de la cama y colocó sus manos a cada costado de la cabeza de su novio, mirándole con cierta irritación.

— Deja de ser tan exagerado —regañó Haru a lo que Rin soltó un gruñido por lo bajo.

— Y tú deja de ser tan insens-

Su réplica fue silenciada a la fuerza por los labios de Haruka que se presionaron inesperadamente contra los suyos. Lo había atraído hacia abajo sujetándolo por el cuello y aunque la acción fue inesperada, Rin no tenía intención alguna de resistirse. Empero, apenas separó los labios en busca de un contacto más profundo entre sus bocas, Haru rompió el contacto que él mismo había provocado y le miró como si no hubiese provocado un caos dentro de la mente de su novio quien se hallaba en el medio de un enfrentamiento entre sus impulsos y su sentido común. Soltó un bufido.

— Tsk, ¿por qué me interrumpes?—su gesto se comprimió en una expresión de berrinche.

— Ya te lo dije —una tenue sonrisa curveó los labios del antiguo nadador de Iwatobi mientras apartaba las manos del cuello de su pareja y se reacomodaba sobre la cama. Su expresión victoriosa logró arrancar otro gruñido por parte de Rin, a quien claramente no le gustaba saberse derrotado… — Es molesto esc-

…y por tal razón tomó la decisión de vengarse. Apoyó sus manos contra los hombros de su novio inclinándose para estampar sus labios contra los ajenos de forma un tanto brusca, incluso atreviéndose a dar una mordida sobre ellos a lo que Haru soltó una queja inmediata y alzó los brazos para intentar apartarlo.

— Hey, no me beses cuando estoy hablando. Y ya te he dicho que no me muer-

Matsuoka tuvo que contener la risa mientras volvía a atrapar los labios de Haru quien hacía todo el esfuerzo posible (o quizá no) en apartar el cuerpo desnudo de su novio y romper el contacto cuanto antes, sobre todo cuando la cercanía de Rin así como el insistente beso que le obligó a separar los labios sintiendo la lengua de su novio invadirle, logró despertar cierta anatomía de su propio cuerpo.

— ¡Rin, deja de-!

El aludido le arrebató por tercera vez la palabra y a partir de ese momento no dio oportunidad alguna a que la boca de Haruka fuera libre de quejarse, no obstante, cuando sus besos fueron correspondidos cayó en cuenta de que su novio ya no tenía como interés primordial el ganar la discusión. Era posible que eso lo retomaría más tarde, una vez que su encuentro terminara y Rin estuviera más dormido que despierto para poder rebatir.

Ambos se conocían demasiado bien y aunque eso los llevara la mayoría del tiempo a competir en peleas absurdas, era algo a lo que ninguno estaba dispuesto a renunciar nunca.

Después de todo, se habían querido tal como eran desde el inicio. Y siempre sería así.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Les gustó? Oh, dioses, este par me han ganado por completo que de verdad quise hacer algo bonito, así que ojalá sí les haya gustado. O hay tabla, ¡bromeo, bromeo!

Es muy posible que vuelva a escribir sobre ellos o de Free! en general.

ESE ANIME ES ASOMBROSO, LO AMÉ, okya. Y la animación es tan bella en las brazadas y TODO. Bien, me calmo.

En fin, nos leeremos pronto, quizá el 23 de este mes y los siete días que le siguen, ¿quién sabe?

 ** _Life &Love,_**

 ** _Nina._**


End file.
